My Love has always been yours
by Rebekah Schmitz
Summary: I know I'm in the Yu-gi-oh world but it's completely different from the manga/anime. In this world Yugi and his gang doesn't exist but Atem however does and he has his body "Not in his spirit form, why" I thought. Next thing I knew I was hit from behind causing me to lost all memories of Yu-gi-oh but I heard a voice say, "You need to forget in order for your destiny." (Atem X OC).
1. Really?

**Well ok I know you all are going to kill me but don't. I really want to write the first chapter of this new story so I hope you all like it.**

 **Atem: May I present you the first chapter so I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Unknown POV**

In an ancient place where only the Gods of Egypt lie are discussing an important matter of a girl who has a destiny with a man who has the soul of the Pharaoh and is the Pharaoh himself only in the modern age.

"Is this the girl who he'll be with" said someone.

"Yes Ra my brother this is the one but we are going to pull back time in order for this to work" said someone.

"Horus my brother why do we have to pull back time for this" said Ra.

"Because Ra someone in this meeting not mentioning who, mess up fate and destiny" said Horus.

"I see that's why so do we have to rewrite his fate and destiny" said Ra.

"Yes we have too that girl is supposed to live in this world but now we have to send her here" said Horus.

"She already knows about this world way too much and everyone in it what will we do" said Ra.

"We'll make her forget and put our own memories for it to fit the story line but in order for his son to exist will let it stay in modern Japan but none of the original characters will not be there beside him so I'm guessing you know what to do now, right" said Horus.

"Yes I do let's hope nothing happens now we must protect your son and my daughter" said Ra.

"I agree fully now off you go, hurry" said Horus.

Ra the second powerful God behind Horus went from the meeting and went into the Yu-gi-oh human world to prepare for his daughter coming in that world. Horus stay behind and watch Ra leave and his is preparing his son while also getting ready to bring Ra's daughter into the world his son is in.

"After she comes back she'll be confused because my son will have his own body in the modern age and everything she knew about the world will be gone and that's I hope that fate will change and control their destiny from now on" said Horus.

 **Dawn POV**

As long as I can remember I've been a Yu-gi-oh fan all my life and a fangirl too. I'm an expert at anything that has to do with Yu-gi-oh and I mean anything. My name is Dawn Florence and I'm just your average teenage Yu-gi-oh girl until the unthinking happen to me one Saturday night.

I am of course a high school girl living a dream that I don't think that will be possible but a girl can dream can she. I'm actually a freshmen but it's the middle of the year so it's truly is a big difference.

I have no friends at all because people think I'm weird for being a hardcore Yu-gi-oh fan but I can't help myself it's what I like.

Actually scratch that first part I at least have one friend who can relate with me and her name is Sarah Wolf (I always love her last name). She is the only one who will back me up and help me in my hardest times (kind of like Joey).

Today is the last day of the week which as everyone knows is Friday and I'm actually in the final class before the day ends.

I'm currently ignoring the teacher lessons by reading the first volume of the first manga of Yu-gi-oh (I'm refreshing my memory even though I know already). While I'm reading the first chapter I hear Sarah whisper in my ear.

"Hey Dawn the teacher is done if you wanted to know" whisper Sarah.

"Thank-you Sarah" I said.

I look up from the manga to the clock 'Well we have 20 more minutes in here can this day not end' I thought.

"Hey Dawn by the way what's ya reading" said Sarah.

"Really Sarah is it not that obvious come on if you know me like you should then you should know" I said sounded a little angry.

"Oh I'm sorry which is it of Yu-gi-oh (she looks) I see the first one but I thought you knew everything" said Sarah.

"I do know everything but I just want to refresh my memory" I said.

"Alright well I'll see you on Monday" said Sarah.

"Yeah I'll see you to (to herself) now to face the fury of my father" I said.

I have finally made my way home and right when I walk in the door I get a slap in the face. I rub the side of my cheek and looked up to see my father. When anyone hears my father voice it sounds like a person who is a drunk.

To tell you the truth he is a drunk and how my mother puts up with him I'll never know but you ask me how I deal with him well I'll tell you.

I just ignore him that man doesn't want me in his life but he still put up with me because my mother (angel from heaven) can't get rid of me. I know she loves me to pieces and if she wasn't here then I don't know what I'll do.

"Hey filth your late no dinner tonight go to your room" said my father.

"Yes father" I said.

I went to my room then the tears finally hit me and I start to cry I look at my posters of Atem or Yami as all of you know him.

I look at the picture face and laying on top of my bed I started to drift off I said to myself, "For what I would give to meet that man maybe he can fix this hole in my heart because I won't love anyone it's been broken too many times."

I finally fell asleep and I had one of the weirdest dreams.

 **Dream**

" _Dawn can you hear me" I heard someone say._

" _Yes I can who are you" I ask._

" _My name is Horus my child hopefully you'll forget this dream but it's not a dream" said Horus._

" _You mean one of the Gods of Egypt but it's not a dream" I said._

" _Yes to the first and yes to the second one" said Horus._

" _So what do you want from me" I ask._

" _Nothing really I'm going to make your wish come true" said Horus._

" _YOU MEAN…" I happily said clapping my hands together._

" _Yes it is but the reason why is because your original from that world not this one and that's not your real father or mother" said Horus._

" _Are you serious" I said now becoming confused._

" _Yes your real father is Ra my brother and your mother is the goddess Isis but you're a mortal I promise they turn human so they could have you anyway that beside the point your destiny and fate lie with that world and tomorrow morning I will send you there" said Horus._

" _But Horus I know that outcome of that world what will I do" I said._

" _Well when you go in that world you'll be confused because it's not like the one you know you'll see soon enough but now it's time for you to wake child" said Horus._ **End.**

I woke up in a panic with sweat dripping from my face feeling the pounding of my heart. I look at my clock and it said 8:30 then I rush out of the bed to quickly change into some cloths then I as was finishing a golden light wrap me.

The light was going all around my body but I didn't feel any pain it felt warm it a couple of seconds the light got so bright I couldn't see.

Finally the light died down and what I saw in front of me was a sign that said 'Welcome to Domino City' then my eyes widen.

I walk around and what Horus said to me was right I'm very confused right now is this the anime or the manga or something else entirely.

From the corner of my eye I saw a tricolor hair that was too familiar to me (Yugi). As I got closer to him then my eyes widen the biggest it can go that person is not Yugi then who is it.

I got even closer to him and he still didn't see me thankfully but as I did I noticed he was taller like around 5'8 and some of the yellow part of his hair look like lighting blots and his skin is a little darker than mine.

The eye were a little narrowed and the color was a dark crimson and I ran to an alleyway and sat on the ground breathing hard. 'What the heck it's Atem it's him and in his real body in flesh not a spirit are you serious' I thought.

I know I'm in the Yu-gi-oh world but it's completely different from the manga and the anime. In this world Yugi and his gang doesn't exist but Atem however does and he has his body "Not in his spirit form, why" I thought. Next thing I knew I was hit from behind causing me to lose all memories of the Yu-gi-oh world but I heard a calming voice say, "You need to forget in order for your destiny to come in play" then I blacken out.

 **Ra POV**

I saw my daughter fall and caught her before she fell to the ground and I put the memories I was supposed to and then I carried her to a home that I know will take care of her.

The people in that home are excepting her and I'll watch my daughter from the ancient place where I lie but I can't show her that I love her but I can tell her. I took Dawn there and the people there greeting me as a friend (I chose the right ones).

I went back to the ancient place I look at Dawn one last time then left and I saw Horus standing in my view.

"It's done Horus now everything should change and fate and destiny should take over now" I said.

"Yes Ra but I have a feeling this will have a lot of drama you've seen the way my son acts toward woman he doesn't like them" said Horus.

"I know but my daughter is different he'll see that eventually but that see how their first meeting at school will take place and I'm glad that he's a freshmen too" I said.

"Truer than true Ra so now I command thee Fate and Destiny we have fix everything and now it's up to you the two lovers are in your hands now" said Horus.

 **Author POV**

The fate and destiny of the lovers will begin once they have their first meeting at the school but until then everyone in Dawn's world have forgotten about her and the people who acting like her family and her friend are here. So Sarah is the same in this world her mother and father the one who treats her like dirt.

Ra is actually the true father of Dawn and Isis is her mother while in the human world they actually have their mortal humans bodies, Ra just lie to himself. Atem is the son of Horus or in the human world Solomon Mutou and yes Atem last name is Mutou and his mother is Alexis Mutou.

So yes in this version Yugi doesn't exist nor his friends at least not yet.

 **Thanks for reading tell me how I did was good, bad only you decide. Now I promise the chapter will get longer and I have not forgotten my other stories just be patience with me I have school now. So I'll be slow updating all the stories.**

 **Atem: You're forgetting the disclaimer.**

 **Me: Sorry but I don't own Yu-gi-oh only my OC and the plot.**

 **Atem: Now with that said leave a review and we'll see you next chapter, Ciao.**


	2. Oh, I'm sorry pt1

**Chapter 2:** **Oh, I'm sorry pt.1  
**  
 **Unknown POV**  
Again like before we go to where the Horus and Ra lie and in the shadows of this place one of their brother's held a frown upon his face. The fate that he had change is back on track but he will not give up for you see he has a plan. His plan is to make sure that Ra's daughter suffers painful for what he has done. What did he do you may ask? Well Ra did nothing this brother just doesn't like Ra at all.

Isis his best friend just had to marry him and then turn mortal (because Gods can do that) and have daughter there. It was a good thing that he sent that girl after they left to a completely different world one that knew everything in this world. What he didn't know is that secretly someone was watching him and he told Horus about it but never once revealed the name because he didn't want to die.

Why, there is only one God he can kill another God and that is the God of the underworld himself Anubis. The brother we're talking about is the God of chaos and Anubis is really close with him so yeah, you should know what could happen. Since chaos is practically his middle name he'll create it and that's what he's going to do with Dawn.

In a sense he was mad with whoever sold him out but now this new plan is even better. Even though he can't make them not fall in love and be together in the end. He'll just make the girl suffer by making the father in this world just like the one she left from even though she doesn't remember. He'll also but drama in her life since he can do but for now Dawn can have her fun.

Also he was the one to but that fear in Atem because he's that cruel and no one can change his mind either its set in stone so if Ra thinks his daughter can change him he has another thing coming.

 **Author POV**  
The sun started to rise in Domino City and adults were leaving to work while children and teenagers were going to school. However there is one person a male who is still asleep in his bed.

*knock, knock, knock*

"Atem get up it time for school" a woman said.

Atem just stirred in his bed he didn't want to get up for he was having a dream a lovely one for matter and he doesn't want it to end but the knocking went on but louder.

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

"Come on Atem get up" a woman said. Her tone started to change into more of a commanding one because her son would not get up and she is becoming inpatient.

Again Atem just stirred this dream he was having was amazing and in all the dreams he has had this one was the best. There was a girl who he couldn't see yet he (who didn't like women because they wouldn't stop asking the same question over and over, and wouldn't leave him alone) was talking with her like he known her all his life. It was like his fear was gone this girl just wanted to be his friend and nothing more it just made him smile.

However the knocking on his door became real loud and tone of the voice speaking was real command thus ending his dream.

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*

"ATEM MUTOU YOU BETTER GET UP NOW OR ELSE I'LL HAVE TO COME IN THERE AND WAKE YOU UP" a woman yelled!

He open his eyes very carefully not to be blinded by the light in his room and just sat up got out of his sheets and went to the door. He open it to be met with his mother the woman who brought him into this world.

"Good morning mother" said Atem.

"Good morning. Sorry for yelling but you just wouldn't wake up what was going on in that head of yours" she said.

"I was having a dream a good one too" said Atem.

"Really now! Do remember what it was about" she curious ask?

"Kind of all I know is I was standing who knows where and there was a girl standing in front of me" said Atem.

"A girl" she question?

Ever since middle school and now in high school his mother has always known about his fear ever since he mature over the years. To say the least he's a very handsome man he takes after his father but he still has that kind and gentle heart which he got from her. Still ever since that girl wouldn't leave him alone and even followed him for that matter slowly started to turn his view.

Now almost all the girls in his school want him they won't leave him alone he has to have Seto and Mahado to have them leave him alone. The only girl he talks to is his best friend Mana because Atem has known her since kinder. The girl that change him her name will not be mention for that's how much he truly hate her and every other girl because they act the same way.

This is his fear though Atem is afraid to speak to another girl his age or lower because he thinks they'll just act the same way as everyone else.

"Yes mother a girl I was talking with her like I known her all my life and my fear was completely gone. I was comfortable around that girl and all she wanting was to be me friend nothing more which made me smile. That's why I didn't want to wake" Atem told her.

"I see but do you remember what she look like" she said then ask.

"I'm afraid not the only thing I could see was the shape and hair but not only that but this girl look shorter than me so that indicates that she is younger" said Atem.

"Well it must have been amazing for who to sleep that long but may I remind you that you're late for school now. Your first period has just begun" she said.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME SOONER" yelled Atem!

"Sorry but hurry up" she said.

Atem closed the door real quick and rushed to his closet and got his uniform and changed into real fast. He then grab his school bag that was laying on his desk and went out the door not even bothering to close it dashed down the stairs and out the door.

"HAVE A GOOD DAY ATEM" yelled his mother.

She then closed the front door and then turned to her husband who witnessed this event and just look shock.

"Alexis what am I going to do with that boy" he said?

"I don't know Solomon but he had a dream where he talk with a girl AROUND HIS AGE" said Alexis.

"Are you serious" Solomon said.

"Yes do you know what this means there is a girl out there who can change his view and end his fear" Alexis happily said.

"We can only hope my love only hope don't get ahead of yourself" said Solomon.

"I know" she said.

Meanwhile back with Atem he was running as fast as his legs can take him. Because he was running so fast he didn't see someone running from the opposite end and this person was a female who needed to be somewhere.

The two of them didn't see each other until it was too late and Atem bump her first sending the girl to the floor. Atem just stumble a bit but didn't actually fall and when he turned to the person who just bump into he couldn't believe that it was a girl.

"OW" she yelled!

He may not like woman but it gives him no right do something like that no matter how much he hates them.

"OH MY RA ARE YOU OK" said Atem.

"I…I think so but are you okay. I didn't see where I was going and I'm sorry" she said.

"No it was my fault I was in a hurry I should be the one that's sorry" said Atem.

He then did something he thought he would never do and offer his hand that way she didn't have to get up by herself just in case she hurt her ankle or leg. The girl grab it and he pulled her up real gently.

"Thank-you. My name is Dawn by the way" said Dawn.

"Well Dawn my name is Atem. *ring, ring, ring* Oh no now I'm really late I'm so sorry but I must leave but I hope I can make it up to for this" said Atem.

He then started to leave and Dawn just watch him go to the school she was about to go to. However what Atem didn't know was that Dawn is a new student to his school.

 **20 minutes later…**  
The man got in trouble for being late but didn't get a detention because a new student was coming today and the teacher was really nice about all this. Whoever this new student Atem going to thank them because he can go home after school.

"Well class like I said early we have a new student coming today please make her feel welcome. You can come in sweetie" said sensei.

A girl with light brown hair walk in and all of the boys in the room was wide eye because in their eyes she was beautiful they were practically drooling over her form. There was one boy who didn't go wide eye because he was facing the window because this new student was a women.

However he turned his alone we he heard the name because it the person who he met this morning.

"Introduce yourself don't be nervous" said sensei.

"Hello, my name is Dawn Florence and I'm from Japan but I recently moved to a new home and so I change schools and here I am now. I like to write, draw, sing, and cook but the thing I love the most is to play games any kind actually and make friends and I hope I get to know y'all soon" said Dawn.

"Well said now where to put you *he looks* Atem Mutou raise your hand please *he did.* Alright Miss Florence you'll be seated next to Atem. Now with that being said I have nothing more to teach so you free to go or stay but if you do behave yourselves" said sensei.

Dawn went over to her seat and poke the mane next to her and said, "Hello Atem."

Most of all the girls when the saw her go over gave her death glares and if looks can kill then Dawn would be dead on the spot. Atem saw this and rolled his eyes but he was actually surprise to see her here and it's rare for him to do this but it brought a smile to his face.

One girl defiantly eyed Dawn like a hawk while another simple smiled because maybe just maybe this girl was what Atem needed in his life and his other friends that were with her that were his friend's as well just nodded saying they agree.

"Hello Dawn" said Atem.

 **A/n: I wonder what will happen next**

 **Atem: Who knows? All you guys have to is read the next chapter and find out**


End file.
